The present disclosure relates generally to the field of detecting changes in the state of various systems.
Many domains, including but not limited to industrial facility and residential control systems, health care, and computer networking, are concerned with system state change detection. The early detection of system changes can assist in preventing catastrophic failure in critical systems such as the power grid. Additionally, state change detection can warn of such issues as cyber attacks on computing networks or premature failures in electronic devices. The detection of these phenomena can be a challenging task.